Milo Virini
Milo Virini was a Centauri noble. He held several positions during his lifetime, including senator and Minister of Protocol under Cartagia. He was later appointed regent after Cartagia's sudden death, and served until his own death in late 2262.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) History In the royal court A long-standing member of the royal court, Virini was present when Londo Mollari first visited, and was also present when, as a child, Lord Jano was picked up by Emperor Turhan and carried around the Palace. He was considered rather flamboyant even by Centauri standards, not to mention harmless and something of a joke over his strict sobriety, an unusual trait among the other nobles which they regarded as his only vice. Only a few were kind to him, including Mollari and Jano.In the Kingdom of the Blind For his own part, Virini was often silent, when he knew he should have spoken, and often acted foolish and silly to make himself less of a threat to his scheming, underhanded fellow nobles, which helped him to survive in his environment.The Fall of Centauri Prime In 2258 Virini, a senator at that time, contacted Mollari, then ambassador to Babylon 5, to convey the emperor's and the Centaurum's concerns that he not only needed to focus more on preventing other races from gaining the upper hand, but also to work harder on forging good relations with possible allies.The Quality of Mercy Following the death of Emperor Turhan in 2259, Virini advanced in the position of Minister of Protocol under the new Emperor Cartagia, and was noted for his appreciation of honesty, something lacking at the royal court. For example, it was Virini who recommended Vir Cotto on improving his report on the Minbari as opposed to the dubious advice Mollari had given him earlier, insisting that Cotto write it as he saw it, not what he might think his superiors may wish to hear.Sic Transit Vir In the beginning of his reign, Cartagia appreciated that his position was due only to the support of Lord Refa; however when Refa was killed on Narn, Cartagia began to exercise his power and Virini would quickly find that life in the royal court had become an increasingly dangerous occupation. In fact, by early 2261, Virini had become aware of Cartagia's increasing madness, hearing rumors of his so-called "shadow cabinet," a collection of the heads of those that had spoken out about the emperor's instability to which Cartagia would speak to, late at night.The Hour of the Wolf Ascension to emperor With the death of the emperor on Narn and no clear line of succession, Virini to his surprise found himself appointed Regent by the Centaurum at the recommendation of then Prime Minister Mollari. However, shortly after his appointment, Regent Virini was implanted with a Drakh keeper, rendering him unable to attest to many of the actions he ordered during his rule. The specific details of how/when the keeper was attached to him are not known. It is possible that the Drakh approached him as they did with Londo Mollari and threatened to detonate hidden bombs under the surface of the planet.Epiphanies .]] At the behest of the Drakh, Virini would secretly instigate what would become the Centauri War which broke into open conflict in late 2262 between the Interstellar Alliance and the Centauri Republic. Virini's health began to decline at this point, and he went into seclusion, permitting himself to be seen only by his physician and a few others. He also arranged with the Centaurum to have Mollari appointed emperor following his death.Rising Star Virini's health started to diminish in 2262.Strange Relations During this period, Virini would be discovered by palace guards wandering the halls at night, babbling and quite drunk, even pleading to be killed at one point. This was quite out of character, as those who knew him well were aware. Only Lord Jano dared to share their concerns with Mollari while the latter was visiting the Royal Court, but he was murdered by the Regent himself and the Drakh immediately afterwards, with the death made to appear as a suicide, an act Virini deeply regretted as Jano was one of the few friends he had. Later after having delayed seeing Mollari, the Regent finally held a private audience with him following Minister Vole's failed attempt on his life. Without explaining why, the Regent told Mollari to return to Babylon 5 at least for the time being. He did try to hint to Mollari about the true situation, for which he was tortured by his keeper and the Drakh immediately afterwards. The last orders the Drakh gave him were to send away all ships guarding Centauri Prime on a false emergency, and to turn off the planetary defense network. As the combined Narn/Drazi fleet bombarded the planet, Virini watched with almost mindless glee.Movements of Fire and Shadow During the immediate aftermath of the devastation, Virini was finally allowed by the Drakh to reveal their presence to Mollari, explaining their intentions for him and Centauri Prime. After this, the Keeper on Virini left his body, and as a result the regent died in the arms of Londo Mollari.The Fall of Centauri Prime Notes * Virini had a fascination with pastels.Epiphanies * It is unknown if he was related to the other Minister Virini who appeared in the episode "And the Rock Cried Out, No Hiding Place".And the Rock Cried Out, No Hiding Place Appearances * "The Quality of Mercy" * "Sic Transit Vir" * "The Hour of the Wolf" * "Whatever Happened to Mr. Garibaldi?" * "Into the Fire" * "Epiphanies" * "In the Kingdom of the Blind" * "Movements of Fire and Shadow" * "The Fall of Centauri Prime" References Virini, Milo Virini, Milo Virini, Milo Virini, Milo Virini, Milo Virini, Milo Virini, Milo Virini, Milo Virini, Milo Virini, Milo Category:Centauri Republic officials